doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Brotherhood
The Brotherhood is the fourth episode in series 1 of the Doctor Who Fan Show. It continues The Four Horsemen. Synopsis Death revives all his Horsemen brothers. They begin to wipe out all life (except their lives) on the planet! Can the Doctor and Lilly stop them? Plot Death is sitting in his throne. He takes off his cloak to reveal a skeleton. Death stands up. "Come to me my minions!" he bellows. Hundreds of faceless people appear and ask Death what to do. Death puts his cloak on, a dagger appears in his hand, and he tells the faceless people to take the dagger to the "other temple" and put it in the "water". The faceless people nod. A few look like people the horsemen killed. The faceless minions march out of the temple. Death laughs evilly. "The end of all life on Earth is coming… and Horsemen will rise again!" he bellows. *Opening credits play Meanwhile, the Doctor and Lilly are in the TARDIS. The Doctor asks Lilly if she wants to be dropped off. Lilly shakes her head no. The Doctor smiles and stands up. He and Lilly exit the TARDIS. Suddenly, they see an angry mob. Suddenly, faceless people appear. They grab the necks of the mob. The mob members electrocute to death. The Doctor Sonics a few Faceless people and they explode. The Doctor and Lilly run as fast as they can. The Doctor and Lilly jump in a taxi. The driver is dust. The Doctor wipes the dust off and drives. The faceless people jump in a car behind. They start driving after Lilly and the Doctor. The Doctor hands Lilly the Sonic Screwdriver. Lilly rolls down the window and looks at the other car. The person she's facing has a bazooka and he's looking out the window. Lilly Sonics the faceless guy, he explodes. Another one takes control of the bazooka. Lilly rolls up the window and hands the Doctor his Sonic Screwdriver. The Doctor Sonics the steering-wheel and the car starts driving on its own. "These must be Death's minions, they explode like War, Famine, Conquest, and Death," the Doctor says. Soon, the car has stopped in front of a hole. The Doctor and Lilly slip and fall down the hole. They land in some sort of underground hideout. Lilly realizes she took a dagger from one of the faceless people. The Doctor meets a woman named Jane. She explains people have been hiding from War, Famine, Conquest, and Death. The Doctor nods. He climbs out of the hole. A second later, the TARDIS appears. The Doctor exits. He's holding a faceless person, but the faceless person is dead. The Doctor asks Jane to paint it. Jane does as told. The Doctor puts a warning sign on the painting: Be on the lookout for these. The camera cuts to a row of people sitting on a bench. One of them has a hood on. The camera shows the face under the hood, there is no face! Meanwhile, the Doctor, Jane, and Lilly are printing copies of the warning painting. The Doctor grabs the faceless person and runs into the TARDIS. He leaves and comes back without the faceless person. Soon, twenty-thousand warning signs are made. Jane starts putting them on the walls. The Doctor and Lilly help. Meanwhile, Death is in his throne. "Humanity killed my brothers, I will kill humanity!" he bellows to nobody, "and the rest of life because they live with humanity." Two servants appear. They ask Death if he needs anything. "Bring me the potion!" Death says. The servants vanish. They come back with a drink in a bottle. Death gulps down the drink. "Soon my brothers will return. It’s been too long since I saw Plague, Pollution, Blood, and all of them!" Death tells his servants. He tells them to wear bracelets that he hands them. The servants put them on. Death snaps his fingers. The servants turn to dust. Back in the hideout, the Doctor is with Lilly and Jane. Suddenly, they see a faceless person walking around. Hundreds of faceless people appear. One of them kills Jane. A lot of people start shooting at the faceless people. The faceless people kill them all. They grab the dagger that Lilly has. Meanwhile, Death is in his temple. "Two," he says. Suddenly, he appears in another temple. "Now to wait for my faceless minions!" he laughs. Back in the hideout, the Doctor and Lilly are running. They climb out the hole. The Doctor says he thinks he might know where they're headed. He and Lilly run into the TARDIS. The Doctor explains that if they go to a temple called the Temple of Life, the faceless people can revive all of Death's brothers. Lilly asks how. The Doctor explains a pool of water is there. You can revive any dead relative you want by putting something you own in the pool. Lilly says the dagger must belong to Death. The Doctor nods. The Doctor pilots the TARDIS. He pushes buttons, pulls levers, and opens the door. He and Lilly find themselves in the temple. The Doctor looks at the skeleton, Death. "So you’re Death," the Doctor says. "Yes Doctor," Death says. They talk; the Doctor and Lilly don't see the faceless people enter. The Doctor realizes and looks at them. The faceless people are going to drop the dagger in a pool of water. The Doctor frowns. He Sonics them, the faceless people all explode. The Doctor turns to Death. "We're both the last of our kind, I'm sorry I had to stop you from reviving your brothers, now, can we make peace?" he asks. Death shakes his head. "Never, my brothers are gone," he says. Death picks up the dagger. He turns around. Suddenly, the Doctor realizes something. "No, stop it, no!" he yells. Death's body falls to the ground with the dagger in it. The Doctor looks at Death. "You were the last of your kind!" the Doctor says. "No my kind are dead, Doctor, my brothers are dead. I'm the last, and now there will be no more. But when I was born, my father said I would meet a man who would make me fail, he told me to tell that man something, that man is you, a child is returning...", Death dies. "Lilly," the Doctor begins. "I've been told that before, I was told by the Silver One." Lilly nods. "So what?" she asks. "So," the Doctor begins. "A child is returning..." Characters *Jesse Bob Harper as The Twelfth Doctor *Actor as Lilly Smith *A few faceless people are computer generated *Actors as faceless people *Actors as angry mob *Actor as Jane *Actors as Death's servants Read More Category:Doctor Who Fan Show